


a fool for you

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sharing A Bed For The First Time, Soft Boys, early on in the relationship, gamer felix, hyunjin is a writer, hyunlix SOFT, streamer felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: felix can't decide whether or not to wake up his boyfriend with a kiss, and has no clue that hyunjin has been awake the whole time
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> happy felix week! this is completing prompt #5 for the [felix week part of the jilix fic fest!](https://twitter.com/jilixficfest) please check out the twitter, and collection to check out the authors works that we have come together to produce for our amazing 00 line.
> 
> i hope you don't mind this is on the shorter side - i wanted to keep it short and sweet and not play around with anything to difficult; however it's definitely been a rewarding challenge writing something shorter than i usually do as it seemed to fit the prompt better than a longer piece.

“2 HP, bro they’re 2 HP, right there in the corner, wait – FUCK,” Felix swore from his desk.

Hyunjin was tucked under the covers of his boyfriends’ bed, trying to read a thriller novel when Felix erupted in hysterics. Felix hesitantly looked over his shoulder from his spot in the massive gaming chair, mouthing sorry after moving his mic to the side.

Hyunjin smiled. The novel wasn’t giving him any ideas like he thought it would for his own novel he was working on. Normally indulging in others creative works gave Hyunjin a rush of inspiration when he was stuck on something, but somehow it wasn’t hitting the right spot in him this evening. So, when Felix lets rip a second set or curse words followed by the sweetest giggles he has ever heard, he was more than happy to be distracted by his boyfriend’s gamer rage.

He knew Felix would be a loud gamer, he was a streamer after all, and his audience loved it when he got fired up over his teammates or opponents. He was such a perfect blend of soft and fierce, and that is what drew Hyunjin to him. He didn’t know that Felix was an up and coming twitch streamer, Felix sort of surprised him with a couple of days ago. Hyunjin had been wondering why they hadn’t spent an entire night together yet and it all made sense when Felix explained his job and how _loud_ he could get – which surely would disrupt Hyunjin’s sleeping pattern.

When Felix logged off, he approaches the bed slowly as he tugs off his socks and sweatpants leaving him only in his baggy tee and boxers. Hyunjin put his book on the side table and slid his round glasses off the brim of his nose. The silk tank he was wearing exposed the soft skin of his chest, and the light flush from the rub of the blanket he had been clinging to. Felix nosed his cheek as he slid under the covers next to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry if I disturbed you at all tonight,” he whispered against his cheek. He slides his arm underneath Hyunjin’s pillow, pulling the older boy closer to his chest.“Not at all. It’s cute watching you get all riled up over a video game,” Hyunjin giggled as he wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist and hooking a leg over his thighs. They talked for a while, over how Felix’s game went, what his schedule was going to look like this coming week and how they would fit in time to hang out around Hyunjin’s deadlines. They were from two entirely different worlds, but they worked so well, and Felix thanked the stars every night for the fact that Hyunjin even said ‘yes’ a few weeks ago when he finally asked him to be his boyfriend.

Felix smiled reminding himself of how they met – how ironic was it that they met at a pc room. Hyunjin had been working on his novel when Felix sat down next to him and continued to boost his rank to Radiant on a first-person shooter game called Valorant. Obviously Hyunjin knew the man was a gamer but it never crossed his mind that he was a twitch streamer too, which turned out to be a pleasant surprise.

Felix presses a final, too brief kiss to Hyunjin’s lips, leaving him wanting more. But Hyunjin was patient after all, he was thankful enough that he was finally able to fall asleep next to his boyfriend after weeks of finally being official.

“Have sweet dreams Jinnie,” Felix slurs as his eyes lull shut and Hyunjin marvels at the freckles that are scattered over his boyfriend’s cheeks. He leans in, peppering his own set of pecks over them which earns him a muffled hum of affection from an already drifting off Felix.

🎮

Felix wakes up first in the morning, a subtle pink hue from the morning’s sunrise peeking through the blinds. He normally doesn’t wake this early but something about having a warm body next to him, all his to cuddle away at, was more than enough to lull him out of his sleep to make sure that Hyunjin was still there at his side.

His blonde hair had knotted during the night, probably due to a mixture of sweat and tossing and turning. Felix runs a hand through the knots, gently peeling apart the surprisingly soft hair. The older shifts underneath him, but his eyes don’t open – apparently the touch not enough to wake Hyunjin from his slumber. Felix decides to slip out from underneath the covers and opens the blinds so the sunrise can properly blanket the room with an endless array of pinks and purples.

When Felix finds his place back underneath the covers, he trials his fingertips over Hyunjin’s exposed collarbones and to no avail, Felix earns no reaction to the touch whatsoever. A thought pops into his head, and while it seems like a good idea, he isn’t entirely sure about it. He indulges the thought, lets his mouth come closer and closer to Hyunjin’s which has collected at small pool of drool at its corners. Felix swipes his thumb over the drool, quickly getting rid of it but wiping it on the pillowcase and hovers his lips over Hyunjin’s.

He is so close, so intrigued to see if it was enough to wake Hyunjin up. His breath probably doesn’t smell the nicest, and the air leaving his mouth was undoubtedly hot and he’s not so sure… he backs away. He closes his eyes, annoyed at himself to be unable to follow through. He opens them eventually when the body next to him erupts in a fit of giggles. When Felix turns to Hyunjin the older is wide awake, lips quivering as he tries to control his laugh.

“How long have you been awake?” Felix asks, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Hyunjin purses his lips as he responds, “since you pulled a particularly harsh knot out of my hair.”

_Shit. That long?_

Felix blushes, cringing at knowing he wasn’t so subtle after all.

“Well…” Hyunjin begins, fingers trailing over the constellations on Felix’s face.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Felix stares at his boyfriend, at his wandering eyes and wastes no time closing the distance between them. The angle was off at first, but Felix sits himself up in the bed and hoists Hyunjin by the hips so he can sit in his lap. He caresses Hyunjin’s cheek as he leans in to kiss him and sinks further into the headboard as Hyunjin unravels. Hyunjin presses his lips against Felix’s harshly, allowing the older to slip a tongue through his chapped lips. Felix sighs into the kiss, drawing circles with his fingers up and down Hyunjin’s back as they lazily made out. When Hyunjin deepens the kiss particularly harsh, Felix’s head bounces against the headboard, his mouth pulling away from the kiss briefly as he hisses in pain.

“Such a fool for me,” Hyunjin murmurs against his lips, letting his legs wrap around Felix’s waist, and his hands caress over the spot on his head that had connected with the headboard.

“I’m a fool for you? You sure that isn’t around the wrong way?” Felix teases as he cups Hyunjin’s chin, pressing sweet pecks to his jaw.

“You’re a fool for me and I’m a fool for you. We’re all fools,” Hyunjin giggles. His eyes are glittering when Felix gazes into them, and he takes in the sight before him as the sunrise makes his boyfriend look like a fairy in his arms, all different hues that resemble candy – soft, sweet, and an utter rush.

If Hyunjin resembled anything, Felix decided it was definitely the sunrise – innocent in all of its glory yet bold, marking the journey ahead of the sun as it rises into the sky. Hyunjin built him up, he marvelled at him at his person daily, at how catastrophically beautiful he was in every single way.

And if Hyunjin was the sunrise then Felix was the rays that belted down underneath the sunshine as it made its way high into the sky. He radiates warmth, and happiness and without him Hyunjn feels bleak and cold. 

Felix was sunshine; an embodiment of everything warm and precious in the world and it was all Hyunjn's to revel in.

Maybe he would explore that in his novel...

Hyunjin giggled as Felix dived back in against his lips and the pair lazily rolled over so Felix was atop of him. They spent the morning in bed, mapping each others mouths and bodies with their lips and neither of them had the willpower to stop when it was the first time they were able to enjoy the next morning together.

If it kept up like this, Felix might never want to wake up alone again anytime soon.

Hyunjin after all, seemed more than happy to oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
